


[Podfic] Maybe it will turn out this time by Rymenhild

by CompassRose



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Team Chartreuse, Very Dramatic Readings, do not copy to another site/app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: On the road to hell, on the railroad line.You know how this story ends. I've told it before.Oh. You mean what happens next? You're sure, sister? Don't ask questions if you don't want the answer.---Recorded for aVoiceTeam 2020Week 2 Challenge, Podfic but Make It About Musicals, Team Chartreuse.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Maybe it will turn out this time by Rymenhild

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maybe it will turn out this time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947044) by [Rymenhild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymenhild/pseuds/Rymenhild). 



> For Rymenhild, in thanks, the wind in a jar, for graciously allowing me to podfic this beautiful story.

  
cover design and layout by CompassRose

intro and outro music: **[Ragtime,](https://www.jamendo.com/track/326502/ragtime)** by Nathan Shirley

Listen or download here:  
[**Maybe it will turn out this time:**](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Zr5acs40B63Nhj1IaTtZke4lSec7mLwa) a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)

  
google take a few too many hits of Lethe? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
